The Encounter with the Dorktastic Duo
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: Ruby and Yang walked back from work only to run into two strange people. One-shot.


**AN: I've written the first ever RWBY x X-Ray and Vav crossover! This was already almost finished, but after seeing the X-Ray and Vav season 2 trailer, I had to finish this. I hope you enjoy this and if there's any tips or advice you can give so I can make it more enjoyable for you, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

Ruby and Yang wondered through the streets as they recently finished their work, Yang talked to Ruby about any gossip. Ruby didn't really care about gossip, but she listened carefully as Yang continued talking about whatever comes to mind. They both stop when they suddenly heard someone start to yell out.

"Stop, thief!" They watched as two guys in capes chased after a guy with a mask covering his face. Yang moves her leg to the side and the thief trips over it. The thief quickly gets up and runs as fast as his legs can carry him. Both Ruby and Yang jump a bit as a laser flew by them. The laser hits the guy and sent him into some random parked car. The caped duo stopped next to Ruby and Yang, a little out of breath.

"Yes!" They both high fived each other.

"Thank you for the help, citizen. It was someone's job to slow them down, you idiot!" The one with the glasses smacks the other in the arm.

"Hey! It's hard, these stupid things don't work when I need them!" He waved his hands in the air.

"Uh, who are you two?" Yang confused to who they are.

"We're only the most awesomest superheroes."

"X-ray and Vav!" They shouted in unison, as they both struck a heroic pose.

Ruby and Yang wondered what they were doing, Ruby shrugged before she looked at the two idiots who are trying to tie up the guy Yang stopped. "Anyways, are you supposed to be superheroes or something?" Yang asked.

"Well duh. Can't you tell by out awesome costumes?"

"Yeah... awesome isn't the word I would use," Yang muttered.

"We... never heard of you," Ruby said.

"What!? How could you not?!" X-ray shocked they never heard of them. "We saved the city!"

"Wait, are they the ones who destroyed half the city when we were out in the country?" Ruby said.

Yang turned to her younger sister, thinking about what she said. "Hm... I think you're right."

"Sup losers? I knew I heard you guys." The girl with purple hair stopped once she seen the two unfamiliar girls. "Uh, who are they? Aren't they a little young for you guys."

"Ugh, just shut up! They helped us stop this guy from escaping." X-ray gestured towards the unconscious guy.

"Are you going to turn him in or something?" The purple haired girl said.

"Oh, right! You two should come to our house later? We need to educate you on the new superheroes of the city." X-ray said as he dragged him the thief with the help of Vav.

"I'm Hilda, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Hilda," Ruby said, excited to make new friends.

"You'll get used to those idiots, but if you don't, then good luck to you," Hilda said as she left leaving Ruby and Yang to there thoughts.

"Uh, they were strange," Yang said.

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed.

"So, what now?" Yang asked.

"Uh, might as well go."

"Yeah, but how? They didn't even tell us where they live." Just as Yang said that, Vav appeared with a piece of paper.

"Here you go, my idiot partner may have forgotten to give you this," Vav said as he placed the paper in Yang's hand.

Ruby and Yang stood there for a few second before they look at each other. "Okay, we may know where they live, but that doesn't mean we should go."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because we don't know them!"

"Oh, come on. Let's just go, we don't have to worry about it. Besides, they both seem kinda stupid, I don't think they will do anything to us."

"Ugh, fine!" Yang relented, she knew her little sister won't stop until she won.

* * *

 _ **X-ray's House**_

X-ray sat on his coach with a controller in his hand trying to beat the game he had been working on for weeks. Vav looked around every cabinet door for his tea sat to enjoy some afternoon tea, he opened the last cabinet door to find his tea set destroyed. "X-ray!" Vav yelled in anger.

"What?" X-ray said.

"You bloody gaffed up my tea set! I can't enjoy my afternoon tea now!"

"Just go look in the cabinet down the hall. There should be some there, I think."

"Stupid X-ray... that was my favourite set..." Vav muttered as he made his way down the hall. He opened the door looking around for a set, after finding nothing Vav's when he found a random box. Curiosity got the better of him as he picked the box up and shaken it a little next to his ear to try and figure out what could be in it. Finally, Vav decided to open the box to sate his curiosity, he opened to only find a single tea cup. Vav confused, he picked it up and he felt it rubble a little.

"Ahh!" Vav screamed after realising what it is, he desperately tried to catch the tea cup he nearly dropped.

"Bloody hell! Why do we still have this!? Shouldn't Ms. Hilda have taken it by now?" Vav carefully placed the tea cup on the closest table.

"Oh, I was wondering where I put that!" X-ray said.

They both hear the sound of someone knocking, Vav quickly made his way towards the door. Opening it to see the two from before. "Oh, welcome. Glad you could make it!"

Ruby and Yang made their way inside as Vav moved out of the way for them. X-ray turned around to see Ruby and Yang, quickly shutting his game off and made his way towards them.

"There you guys are! Now, it's time to teach you about the awesomeness, that is us."

X-ray lead to their base of operations and Ruby and Yang sat down on one of the coaches. Ruby looked around the room finding somewhat dirty, but she may have only met them a couple of hours ago, she knew Vav was the one keeping it from becoming a pig stay. Ruby spotted a tea cup right behind her, she got up after wanting to make some tea. She picked up the tea cup and turned towards X-ray. "Uh, do you mind if I make some tea?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead." X-ray turned to the small red head and panicked after what he was. "Oh, shit!"

X-ray's sudden panicked yelling startled Ruby and the cup slipped out of her hands, X-ray quickly got up to try and catch the cup. He dove towards Ruby as he held his hands out, but missed by an inch. The tea cup dropped to the floor, both X-ray and Vav watched as the tea cup started to shake a little while it started to glow blue. X-ray and Vav dragged Ruby and Yang out of the house as quickly as possible, they turned around and watched as a giant beam shot upwards towards the sky, destroying the top of X-ray's house.

"Uhm... come back after we get our house fixed... and we got rid of that damn tea cup." X-ray said.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
